Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Optical fiber connectors are an important part of most fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic connectors allow two optical fibers to be quickly optically connected together without requiring a splice, and also allow such optical fibers to be easily disconnected from one another. Fiber optic connectors can be used to optically interconnect two lengths of optical fiber. Fiber optic connectors can also be used to interconnect lengths of optical fiber to passive and active equipment.
A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule assembly supported at a distal end of a connector housing. A spring is used to bias the ferrule assembly in a distal direction relative to the connector housing. The ferrule functions to support an end portion of at least one optical fiber (in the case of a multi-fiber ferrule, the ends of multiple fibers are supported). The ferrule has a distal end face at which a polished end of the optical fiber is located. When two fiber optic connectors are interconnected, the distal end faces of the ferrules abut or are in close proximity to one another and the ferrules are forced proximally relative to their respective connector housings against the bias of their respective springs. Ideally, the optical fibers of two connected fiber optic connectors are coaxially aligned such that the end faces of the optical fibers directly oppose one another. In this way, an optical signal can be transmitted from optical fiber to optical fiber through the aligned end faces of the optical fibers. For many fiber optic connector styles, alignment between two fiber optic connectors is provided through the use of an intermediate fiber optic adapter (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference) having a sleeve that receives and aligns the respective ferrules supporting the optical fibers desired to be optically coupled together.
Ruggedized (i.e., hardened) fiber optic connection systems include fiber optic connectors and fiber optic adapters suitable for outside environmental use. These types of systems are typically environmentally sealed and include robust fastening arrangements suitable for withstanding relatively large pull loading and side loading. Example ruggedized fiber optic connection systems are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,467,896; 7,744,288 and 8,556,520. Improvements are needed in the areas of assembly and cost.